A wide variety of goods are sold to consumers via a nearly limitless array of shopping environments. Manufacturers and retailers of these goods often desire to obtain accurate information concerning the customers' shopping habits and behavior, in order to more effectively market their products, and thereby increase sales.
Prior shopper information gathering techniques such as in-store intercept surveys have failed to provide an effective method for comparison of shopping data between stores. Applicant's own prior methods for producing normalized statistical data based on shopper path data obtained from a plurality of store environments are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/667,213, entitled SHOPPING ENVIRONMENT ANALYSIS SYSTEM AND METHOD WITH NORMALIZATION, filed on Sep. 19, 2003, the entire disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
It would be desirable to provide an improved system and method for comparison of shopper behavior, which enables comparison of shopper behavior in similar behavioral domains in a plurality of retail environments.